Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal strip comprising an insulating material housing, which has a latching foot for latching onto a mounting rail and has a width which is less than the length and height, and comprising conductor connections in the insulating material housing which are arranged next to one another in pairs in the direction of the width.
Description of the Background Art
DE 10 2007 059 640 B4, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,952, and which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a connection module for electrical conductors comprising a spring-force clamping connection, in which connection module two conductor connections are arranged next to one another on a common busbar. A plurality of conductor connection pairs of this kind are arranged one above the other in the direction of the height of the connection module and one behind the other in the direction of the length of the connection module in a manner electrically isolated from one another in different potential levels. The individual busbar pieces have connection openings for receiving bent-away ends of busbar rods which are led into channels of the insulating material housing to further conductor connection terminals.
DE 196 30 860 C1 discloses an initiator/actuator terminal strip comprising a base part on which connecting contact parts are arranged. Individual distributor elements are provided which can be plug-mounted onto a connecting contact part of the terminal strip as individual conductor connection plugs with a separate insulating material housing.
DE 10 2006 052 894 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,666,037, discloses a terminal strip with a plug-mountable test plug which has separate conductor connections and various bridge shafts and can be electrically conductively connected to the current path of the terminal strip.